A new life
by JediTara
Summary: Samantha's story from a meeting with Loki and what happens to her
1. Chapter 1

_**New story for you I am sorry About my last story **_

_**This is Samantha story from a meeting with Loki what happens to her well I have it all under lock and key for now first and last disclaimer I do not have the rights to Marvel or any of the Characters or plots I own Samantha **_

~~ Prologue~~

Do you wish sum times that your favorite movie characters were real. Well I was walking home from the bar that my friend works at. And all the sudden there was a blue light coming from the Alley. There is a man coming out of it ok this is like a Syfy movie. He had on strange clothes he had green eyes and black hair he is a very attractive oh man he looked at me. I start going back to the bar so I can be with other people to be safe but he somehow got in front of me oh man I am dead. What is your name woman my name is Samantha and you are I am Loki "Oh GRATE HE IS DELUSIONAL MADMAN" who thinks he is a Nordic god. Ok what do you what I have no money. I am not the person you thinking of oh you're not going to mug me why would I "mug" you I am a king. Oh Of course you're well it was nice talking to you I have to go now I was waking faster now but grabbed me and was pulling me towards the Alley where he came out from he put his Spear on the wall and the light was back and it looked like a portal?! What the hell I said and we went in the blue portal and after that I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**Thank you for liking my story it makes me happy **

**Poor Sam she just got kidnaped by Loki what happens next well you got to read it 1****st**

~~ Chapter 2 part 1 ~~

I woke up in a strange place there were footsteps I could hear them out the door.

Oh my god Where am I? The door opened and a man with short brown hair walked in come with me he said can hear my mom's nagging voice in my head. "Sam if you find yourself in a dangerous situation like a kidnapping don't let them take you to a second location scratch claw or bite your way out ". No I am not going nowhere with you I said with as much authority as I can muster. Oh is that so a new voice said oh it was that sociopath. Where am I? I said. Oh my dear come out I want to show you off. I looked all a around the room there were lots of scientists around this big glowing blue cube. I was thinking to myself I know this place I heard the two men talking "where did you find all these people the one man asked shield has plenty of enemies doctor the other man said is this the stuff you need he asked again yes radium it forms Anti- protons it's kind of hard to get a hold of even if shield know you need it hell I didn't even know I needed it." I stopped listening to the conversation they were having oh holly hell I am in the Avengers world! Then Loki stared talking to a man to his right what did the cube show you agent Barton my next target what do you need a distraction and an eye ball. Well my dear he said to me time to show you off my clothes transformed into a long green ball gown with a black shawl and gold jewelry my long hair was done up in to an elegant up do. Time to go dear.

Oh no I know this part we are going to get sum poor man's eye ball and Loki is going "captured" by iron man and Capt. America when he is tacking the man's eye I can get away from him. Oh my dear stay close to me I can't have you running off. We go down the hall and down the stairs knock out a few security guards the people from the building are running outside our clothes transform back into his armor and I am back in my clothes from last night. Hand cuffs appear on me what is this for. He pulls me forward with the chain attached to my hands. Loki gives his speech to a crowd of scared German people. I am looking in the sky for the quntjeat he is going to kill that old man. Then Capt. America came down hit Loki with his own attack he fell the chain in his hand fell and I finally got away from him. I went behind a stone wall Loki was kicking the Capt. Ass. Then came the rock music of ACDC it was ironman and blasted Loki on his ass. Then the cuffs began to burn on my skin I came out what did you do to me. Take these things off of me now he was still on the ground where Ironman blasted him too so I kicked him in the side with my high-heeled shoes. Oh now who is this ironman asked? Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to stand back please.

We'll I can't because that Psycho over here won't get these cuts off me. Well then she has to come with us then I get on the jet and sit down as far away from him as I possibly could get. We take off so kid what is your name iron man asked me Sam I said. There was thunder and lightning the pilot asked where this Coming from. Loki looks up little scared what he afraid of a little Thunder the Capt. Sad. "I'm not overly fond of what follows". Then there was at thud on the roof it was Thor coming to get Loki he hit iron man and they went down to meet the person 'err' God. After that it all happened. The cuffs we're burning me. We land on the flying ship and Loki is taken away and I am left with iron man and the others. Thor comes over to me I am sorry what my brother has done to you. Oh thank you I sad can you get the cuffs off me yes I can he said and Thor beaks the restraints and now my hands are free.

_**Oh Sam just got to meet Thor that is cool poor girl is now in the Avengers world. What is going to happen next well this is part one part two will be out when I am done Editing it **_

_**~~ Jedi Tara~~ **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok this is part two sorry it was so long for a new update this week has been so crazy. Sam's life is Complicated **_

~ Chapter 3 ~

I was now walking down the hall with them oh man how am I going to explain who I am I just told tony my real name. Is this the girl was with Loki when you captured him he asked Steve yes it is. He walks over to me why were you with Loki.

_I was walking home from work and when I saw the blue light I went to look at it but when I saw him coming out of it I was running away from it but sum how he got in front of me and dragged me in to the wormhole when I came too I was underground and next thing I know he was tacking that poor man's eye and my hands in handcuffs._

Where are you from one of the agent 's asked **I am not going to tell you that** I sad why he asked because I don't know you and I don't trusted you at all fine what is your name he asked Sam I am Phil Coulson. I went to sit down at the table with the others a few minutes later they ware watching Loki on the monitors he was so crazy I thought to myself for bringing me into this .

The rooms were Loki was somewhere deep in the ship fury was talking to him I know this speech that fury is going to give but I watch his body language instead. After that there was intense silence for about a half a minute then cameras cut off.

and first person to speak with Dr. banner He really grows on you doesn't he? You have no idea how much I was thinking to myself I know most of this part I am not really paying attention to any other people in the room then doctor banner said I don't think we should care about him his brain is a bag full of cats you could smell crazy on him.

And I went back in to my ignoring people around me oh yah should I tell them that he grabbed me from a different dimension___"it is a good thing you did not tell them or they will throw you in hear with me " how are we talking to me right now ._ _I can't tell you everything I do where is the fun in that._

Fury comes back in the room the doctor is only here to track the cube. Ok you he points to me come with me. I am getting a bad felling about this man _do you Trusted me Sam Loki asked me thru are weird bond at the moment not really I don't trust you good you should not he sad back to me ._ this is your room thanks i haven't got a good night sleep in three days this is your key card for your room no none else can come if you don't want them in then he left yah right I bet he has camera's all over this room I fell asleep waiting for him to talk to me then I Heard him "_wait for my signal and get to me as fast as you can_ _ok how will I know how to get to you I will teleport you to me how will I know your signal oh my dear you will know "just then I was teleported to him in his cell my back was up to the wall he put his hands around my waist and pulled me in to a him and he kissed me then there was an explosion time to go _

_Oh Sam got kissed by Loki aww how cute just had to put it in there in the original out line of this story it was going to be the love between Sam & Loki but when i was righting chapter 5 it was like Sam was under control and I did not like that I will try to update on the weekends. Thank you for all of you who like my story it means a lot to me _

_~~Jedi Tara 3990 ~~ _


	4. Chapter 4

_I am sick and have nothing to do so you don't have to wait till the weekend! This Chapter is when the" flying ship" as my lil bro calls it gets Attacked and the Battle New York _

~~Chapter 4~~

I was running so fast there were other people running as well I was running to the ship Loki said to get to. I did not want to go with him but the bands on my wrists were making me go.

Then a Guard came out from the hallway. And put a gun in my face I put my hands up but all I could see was the man's Unnatural blue eyes he looked at my wrists he said are you Samantha?

Yes I am I. said good come with me he said we go down along hallways and we make it to this plane I sit down and not two minutes later Loki comes on the ship. And we leave the flying ship I look over at him he looks in bad shape are you all right he looks at me with his blue green eyes I am fine. But he doesn't fine .

We fly for so long I fall asleep sum time later I look at him where are we. He put his hand over my wrist and a gold Bracelet with black swirled design and a green Stone in the middle. It was better than the hand cuffs what this is for I look up at him. This will keep you from leaving the city.

We land on the roof of the building the doctor from the truck comes over sir we are all most ready to go he says and the man left. It is iron man he said "well let's go and create our guest".

we enter in to a nice room I look at tony oh Sam hi how are you he is cocky voice well you know can't be better giving him sarcasm right back .Loki talking to Tony "I have an army " he said " well we have a hulk" oh is that so I that the best wandered off. It a great plan because when they come for you cause if we can't protect the planet damn well sure will avenge.

it oh nicely put thought to myself he pick up Tony by the throat and threw them out the window just then his Ironman suit came out and hit Loki in the face. he got back up and tony hit him with a beam of energy tony told me to run.

I was going down on the elevator to get out of the building how did all this happening to me. the Doors open and I run thru the lobby out the door in to the Busy New York Streets.

I just start running to the subway station then I hear the screaming of people I did not look I know what it was going to happen I was in the subway now how was this right I was safe I was playing with my bracelet the green stone was glowing. And now what is happing and I got the feeling like I was not safe I ran down the Tunnel and look back it was one of those things.

It did not see me I found this side tunnel. I was walking down it lead me back up to the surface oh this was horrible those things were all over the place. And a flying metal shark thing I open the grate and ran out in to the crowd of people. I went in to a building and hid under a table and then there was this crash oh don't be an alien. I went to look at who or what it was it was that man that was with Loki I went over to him to see if was still alive "hay" I poked him in the lag. He was fast he sat up and pounded his bow in my face.

_~~Jedi Tara~~_


	5. Chapter 5

Ok this starts off with the end of the battle of New York and after things then we are going in to a little Thor dark world then winter solder OH is Sam ready for this

~~Chapter 5 ~~

I fell back into the corner are you all right I ask? he looks at me "I am fine" come on I know a way out he said We go into an ally ware there is a tunnel this tunnel will tack you out of the city he said I looked at him I can't I look at him sadly I can't leave the city he is the only one that can send me back he looked at me you are the girl he was with um… yes I am i said you are not under his Control he tried but it did not work on me I said why he looked shocked well I am not from this world I told him no I am not like Thor or Loki I am from a different dimension. He was looking at me like he did not believe me how did that happen he asked well come on we start running down the tunnel we come up and the green gem started to glow I grabbed him out of the way just than six of the aliens went by we wear watching them walk bye but They saw us but when they were coming for us they just fall over Clint grabs my arm come on we go to ware the others are it is over the capt sad to tony we are not done yet Loki I say to myself we get up there thanks to the hulk oh he was trying to get up from the ground. He looks at us he looks at me but I look away from him.

~ Later that day ~

I went down to ware they were holding him " well this is unexpected why have you come to see me" open the door for me the Guard opens it I walk in what do you want he asked you were hulked slammed in to the floor and bye the looks of things it looks like you have sum broken bones let me have a look at them

Before you took me to this place I was Studying to become a doctor so stop your bitching and let me help you why do you want to help me he asked because we are the same HA he spat we are not the same you were abandoned as a baby he looks at me like he wants to kill me how did you know that he asked because I was left in a dumpster because I was un wanted I was fond by a hobo and was taken to hospital was in the system for years nobody wanted me when I was 17teen living in a basement of my last foster house I left and went up north got a changed my name and went on with my life he was looking at me with sad eyes then he asked what is a dumpster he asked it is where you put things you don't want in to there you are all done I got up to move out of the room thank you Sam your welcome can I ask you something is there a way to send me home I asked he looked at me I am sorry but there is not i don't know how I got to your world and I don't know how to get you back _OMG I am so sorry for a late update I had the worst luck with my work that I would have to work till 1 am for 3 weeks I was so dead but now I am back on the day shift thanks love you readers _

_~~ Jedi Tara~~ _


End file.
